


the flash? more like an f in chat.

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: The Speedster's Shenanigans [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Romance, Soft Bruce Wayne, Soft Dick Grayson, Soft Jason Todd, Soft Parent Bruce Wayne, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: Once a young speedster Kaine O’riley  feels their connection to the speed force dim, they chalk it up to stress. Though, something darker lurks in the shadows.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Dick Grayson (mentioned), Batfamily Members & Original Character(s), Bruce Wayne & Original Male Character(s), Wally West/Original Male Character
Series: The Speedster's Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087103





	the flash? more like an f in chat.

**Author's Note:**

> notes: 
> 
> -kaine's genderfluid goes by "they/them" and doesn't mind masculine pronouns
> 
> -barry's dead in this universe and isn't linked to reverse flash's existence, so wally and kaine take over as the "flash" and "adrenaline" respectively 
> 
> -Flash's marvel counterpart quicksilver's perception of time is always slow, so i just gave that to kaine to tell him apart from any speedster
> 
> -i'll add more notes if i need to otherwise enjoy
> 
> -i love any and all feedback

* * *

To say Kaine's life was easy was an understatement. They had to juggle being a sophomore in high school, a speedster of the young justice known as _"Adrenaline."_ And to top it off they worked a part time job as a journalist/occasional photographer of the Daily Planet. So no, their life wasn't easy, at all. Sometimes, they hated it -- all they wanted was a break. But they didn't outright hate life. Kaine was an empathetic and quiet -- they were incredibly kind, sometimes unintentionally funny but overall had a mix of a goofily dry sense of humor. They were laid back sometimes a bit too much, they were eccentric, anything you could think of. 

but they weren't without their flaws, they tended to be hot tempered and easily agitated, dramatic, anxious and sometimes a bit arrogant. But at the end of the day, They had a good heart. No one could dispute that. He had tanned olive skin with dark brown eyes. Rather ugly brown glasses too loose for their face. Their hair was jet black and messy, but brown in the sunlight. Their actual hairstyle resembled that of the 90s hair trend: the curtain cut. The only thing that was striking in his appearance was his trademark white streaks in his hair. 

he was shorter than average standing at 5'0" while admittedly they were self conscious about that, their voice was another thing. it was a bit deep and raspy and at times awkwardly high pitched. Which is why they didn’t like speaking much. They had a talent for most things creative and science. Overall, he was a great kid.

Danger always seemed to follow them, the most recent fight they had was with the Reverse Flash otherwise known as "Zoom", the guy never seemed to quit even after Barry...died. After the fight though something wasn't right...Kaine felt their connection to the speed force dim and they simply chalked it up to stress, maybe they should take it easy. But Central City never slept when it came to danger. 

The first indicator that something felt off, was their not so fast reflexes -- Kaine was at work, on a break. They weren't able to catch a coffee cup that was dangerously tipping over the edge of the table, safe to say...it spilled. Their perception of time wasn't slow like it usually was. That slowness helped them with reflexes, they were able to know if someone said or did something before they did it. Everything felt a tinge sped up and Kaine pushed it to the back of the mind, hoping that things would eventually get better.

The second indicator was much more worrying than the first. Since the day that coffee was spilt, they felt themself gradually slowing down when it came to speed. They were the fifth fastest speedster and yet Kaine felt as if that was rising up a couple of notches. They were running and jumping across buildings, strangely they had slowed down to the point they had lost balance. _"Shit!"_ they hissed as they toppled over the edge of a building and fell off, they screamed as they braced for impact, landing onto another building's metal pipe below. Thankfully, their durability saved them. Kaine regained themself and staggered up, "what the hell?" they say breathlessly, pulling down their mask and stared at their hands as if that were the answer as to what was happening. They shook their head, and again pushed this incident to the back of their mind...they needed a break. 

* * *

So, Kaine took a break for a few days-- hoping it would make him feel better. But it only served him to make him feel more _human._ Their perception of time was speeding up to where it was normal. It was disorienting, it felt as if it were driving them insane. This was a whole new level of frustration and Kaine was known for having a quick temper. Kaine who had grown restless over this break and wanted to do something. So, they decided to run and jump across buildings again, until their vision which was fixed due to the speed force became...blurry. They felt themself loose balance as they reached the edge of a building. "Oh no, come on!" they growled as they tripped over the edge and landed into an alleyway. Kaine hit the wet pavement as it was raining the night before. They sat up and leant against a dumpster. "What the fuck is going on?" they muttered to themself. They found a newspaper next to them, they snatched it and squinted at the words: _'Reverse Flash still at large, where's Adrenaline when you need him?'_ as soon as Kaine looses their powers, Thawne decides to cause trouble. Just what was going on? They had a theory, but there was no way they were going to test that out, not in their current state.

That's it. Kaine was going to take another break -- a _real_ one. They decided to take a week off, nothing more, nothing less...and they felt _happy_. Since they were (technically) human again, they felt they wouldn't have to worry about their life was a hero. Maybe, this was just temporary and once their mental and emotional state was back to normal, their powers would return. 

Much to their boyfriend's dismay. Wally had come up to them one afternoon, "I'm worried about you, Kaine." he says, Kaine tries to reassure him. "What? I'm fine. This is probably temporary. I haven't been this happy in a long time." the red haired teen had a pointed look on his face, "Yeah, maybe a bit too much. There's still danger happening around the city, we need you. The last fight you had was with Thawne. It's a coincidence that as soon as you lost your powers, he started causing trouble again. Call me crazy, but he might the reason that you lost his powers. So he has full reign to do whatever he wants without you in the way." Kaine became somber, as they nodded. "It's what I feared, since he apparently has my speed -- there's no way you'd be strong enough to fight him on your own. What're we going to do?" Kaine glanced at Wally, who had an expression they couldn't decipher. "I have an idea." he says, clearly determined. 

Wally drags them over to Wayne Manor, why Wally thought Mr. Wayne would be their best bet -- Kaine had no idea. They were led into the bat-cave once letting Dick know it was an emergency. "So, what exactly happened?" Dick asks, sparing a glance at the two teens. "Reverse Flash took Kaine's powers." answered Wally, Dick visibly tensed -- being painfully reminded of his boyfriend, Barry. Dick looked at Kaine, who was uneasy -- shoving their hands in their pockets. "If they lost their powers, then why'd you need Dad?" Dick speaks, confused. "My plan is, if Batman could train him Thawne could lower his guard enabling us to take back Kaine's powers." Wally explained as they entered the bat-cave. He quickly explained the situation and his plan to those in the room as all eyes turned to the anxious Kaine. "I see how that could work, it sounds like a good plan...are you sure you're ready for the training you'd go under, Kaine?" says Bruce, as Kaine avoided his gaze. They wanted to back out of this, because they were scared. Scared of what might happen if they fail. For christ sake they've already failed in their duty as a hero by enjoying being a human and not seeing the danger that would still happen around them regardless if Wally hadn't pointed it out. A pair of hands were on their shoulders, they forced themself to look at Dick, who had crouched down to their level -- they hadn't realized they were having a panic attack. "Hey, kid...you're okay. It'll be alright, training won't be as bad as you think. We'll beat Thawne. You'll get your powers back, I swear on it." Dick's soft, comforting words had an air of tenacity to it. Kaine nodded, "you okay?" Dick asked again, his features marred with concern, Kaine nodded. "Yeah...I'll do it. I'll train." Kaine replies, voice strong. 

"Good." he says, ruffling their hair. 

* * *

The first training session wasn't easy as Dick assured, because of course it wasn't. Kaine was up against Jason. "Since you're gonna start out with me, do you think you can get up from _this?_ " he accentuated his point by kicking Kaine fast enough where they weren't able to dodge, the only ability they had left was enhanced durability -- Jason was strong enough to break it when they were unaware. They fell onto the ground but got up in time to dodge an oncoming punch with their forearm and was quick enough to grab onto his wrist to hold him in place and managed to sweep kick him. Jason regained himself only for Kaine's fist to connect to his jaw, he promptly ignored the slight tenderness it gave him -- he took his chance to uppercut Kaine who stumbled back, they had a look of bleak frustration on their face. "Seriously, thought you were called the fifth fastest speedster for a reason...you gonna get angry and give up?" Jason teased as Kaine took a deep breath as a smirk replaced their expression. "Giving up? nah, _I can do this all day."_ they shifted into a fighting stance, ready for whatever Jason was going to bring next. 

The session had ended in a draw, Kaine would spend those next six months training as hard as they could always managing to get up _after every single hit._ Those months saw Thawne causing more trouble than before. Any chances the team had to stopping him were slim to none. Kaine had tried to look on the bright side because by that time, they were officially integrated into the team. They had even gotten their own suit, it was similar to Jason's though the color scheme was black and green mirroring their flash suit. It was adorned with both the batman and flash logo. Thankfully, their mask had corrective lenses enabling them to see during patrol or on missions.

The team (minus Bruce) was on a stakeout, though they would have to put that on hold -- once Wally had caught Thawne dead in his tracks. The team spares no time and arrived on the scene. "Ah, Kaine. I see you've brought reinforcements, that's a pretty stupid move...before you know it, _I'll be finished with you."_ Reverse Flash smiled, going as far as to crack his knuckles in a show of intimidation which made the six before him cringe. "Not if I have anything to say about it, you wet loaf of bread!" Kaine quipped, eliciting some laughs from the others.

Kaine charged at Thawne. "Kid, wait!" Dick warned but Kaine wasn't listening, they swung at Zoom -- but he caught their fist and kicked them sending them onto the street's ground. The others tried to help him out. "No! I got this!" Kaine called over their shoulder. They rushed at Thawne, launching up into the air and kicking him twice landing impressive hits to his face. Reverse Flash grabbed their ankle and slammed them onto the ground, they dived to the right upon seeing the man's oncoming fist. Kaine pulled out their daggers and tried striking Thawne only for their weapons to be disarmed. 

Kaine blocked the other man's fist with their forearms, and had a vice grip on his wrist -- leading them to have an opening. Their fist hurdled and met the man's jaw -- electricity crackled between the two. Kaine felt the speed force rejuvenate them, the sheer power of the punch sent Thawne across the street, hitting a car. Kaine had gotten his speed back, they gathered their discarded weapons before sprinted over to Zoom, with the man doing the same. The two clashed in a blast of electricity. Thawne's hand phased through Kaine, that was okay -- they could just escape.

Except his hand solidified. Kaine's eyes widened as they coughed, _ **"why?"**_ they breathed. Reverse Flash smiled, "because... _I want to watch you fall."_ His hand left Kaine's body, as they felt their vision darken. Their body fell with a _thump._

Wally and the others watched in horror as their teammate's lifeless body lie on the street, Wally raced over to them. He stared into Kaine's stiff brown eyes. He screamed as he blindly swung at Thawne repeatedly, hit after hit -- his face became bloodied, until he eventually passed out. 

* * *

The team had a plan, a risky one at that. That night, they arrived at Ra's al Ghul current base. With enough convincing, he guided them to the Lazarus Pit. Dick gently laid Kaine into the oozing chemicals. The six waited on bated breath, the chemicals bubbled as Kaine went up for air, coughing heavily. Dick gingerly went over to them. "Kid?" says Dick softly, reaching for their shoulder. Kaine jumped at the contact and pulled out their dagger, thrashing wildly in Dick's general direction. He and Jason subdued them, since the Pit gives the user who emerges increased strength -- it took them awhile for Kaine to calm. Once they did, they hugged Dick and started to cry. Dick glanced at Jason as he hugged them tightly, trying his best to comfort them, rubbing soothing circles on their back. Jason draped his arm around the two, and pulled them close waiting until Kaine stopped. 

It took a few minutes until Kaine fell asleep from exhaustion. They arrived back in Gotham and set Kaine within the bat-cave's med bay. Everyone was shaken up by the night's events and hoped that Kaine would be alright. 

And by that week, they were and continued to give the city hope as the new and improved: _Adrenaline. The fifth fastest man alive._

**Author's Note:**

> i love any and all feedback!


End file.
